


PREY

by Legend25



Category: Frieza Yamcha
Genre: Frieza Yamcha - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend25/pseuds/Legend25
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBS or any of the characters.Summary: Alternate Reality
Relationships: Frieza/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 5





	PREY

Was there ever a place for him to be? Or was never? One thing is for sure. He has a mission. It is as simple as the ripple of water. Will it be a crystal clear failure or a lifelong fulfilling dream of blood for many or him? Actually, reading about it… he didn’t quite understand why would he do something like that. He doesn’t even qualify and yet… they are using him as the bait. For what? For his beauty? Is that it? Like there isn’t more to him, than just his looks? What is wrong with the world where the only accomplishment can be how you look really good. And it sure is… everything goes around that simple fact. There is no more, just the appearance. For it we bleed, for that we conquer, for that we own and for that we kill. Indiscriminately and without mercy. And now, even if he isn’t for the assassination, he will be luring for the information, luckily… not for kill… only if it is necessary. That is what bothered him. How do you even approach such a creature. How do you enchant and enthrall him under your wing when you know… you just don’t do such things even if it is essential. He had to calm his nerves. He doesn’t need to talk, just to be seen and… they knew, he will follow. Just like that? Once he is manifested and lured… then… the fun begins. It is a very simple plan… and the hunt begins and only then he is free from the duties and obligations to them. He only prayed… he won’t do the killing. After all, he is… just the prey. He entered the grand hall with the sigh. He looked stunningly in his attire. Looking everywhere and searching. They instructed: You will be noticed when he notices you and then… the plan commences. Exasperatedly, so indignantly he swallowed the air. If that person is so intellectual… and yet it really falls for beauty? What Yamcha didn’t conclude is that he wasn’t just a beauty. Anyone could say there is a hidden agenda for everyone. He continued to stride, pacing slowly, watching and sensing he is watched… already discovered. Nowhere to escape or it is just his crazy feelings of stress and nervousness? It can be, right?  
\- Start.  
It was all he needed to hear. So, he wasn’t mistaken. He closed his eyes and very carefully went to another hall.  
\- Be faster. He is after you, very quick.  
Panic started to rise in his stomach. Calm down, just calm down… He is close.  
\- Hurry!  
Don’t listen to them, just slow… slow… He is sweating and wiping his forehead. He is sensing the extraordinary breath. Finally, he is here. The planned place… it certainly looked like a dining room.  
\- Oh my, you really like when you are chased. Aren’t you?  
He turned around swiftly. Tried not to breathe so damn hard. But what he saw… he couldn’t imagine in all his dreams. How Evil can be so beautiful? He is even more gorgeous live.  
\- No, I – he looked down – I love to tour.  
From the corner of his eye, he noticed how Frieza was processing him with his utterly superior intellectuality.  
\- I believe you can also enjoy that somewhere else or … you love the spice of uncertainty? – what a royal voice of sinister elegance.  
\- Actually – it is so hard to be in his presence – I was just going… - what is happening? Why is nothing happening? He doesn’t hear anything anymore from his device in the ear? No next instructions?  
\- Where?  
\- Home.  
\- Ah, to your partner?  
\- No.  
\- Good thing… I don’t like when I need to kill someone’s love for my own passion and love.  
\- What!?  
\- Oh, my dear… - Frieza was dangerously so close to him, right now, he was so frightened. – They were right. You are a true beauty with the brain. Just what I wanted and asked for. Hm, a lot of money…I may say… I have given to them. But, it paid every coin.  
Yamcha’s sheer terror sparked the most unusual reaction from him.  
\- What?!  
Frieza started to laugh like crazy.  
\- Me, to be killed? Oh, no… but to be persuaded not to destroy their little kingdom with even the lesser organization? Why not! If they gave me what I desired and longed, since the day I was aware of my own existence!  
Yamcha took a step back, while Frieza nonchalantly watched him until he decided to quickly approach, tightening the hold, embracing Yamcha with his waving and swirling tail including his upper limbs. He kissed him with such strength and bodily fluids that he needed to get his breath back. Frieza held his nape of the neck between his fingers, looking at him.  
\- Yes, you will do. You will do – he smiled wish such devilishness that Yamcha started to cry and scream.  
\- My dear boy… there is no use. You are coming with me, into my ship, into my bowels, destined to roam together among the stars and settle between my arms. And maybe – he grabbed Yamcha’s neck from behind, silencing him – maybe we may visit my homeland. There I can inseminate you more properly and with the deeper precision… what do you think? – he asked with such ease.  
Yamcha felt now how that hand from behind is coming in front of his neck, suffocating him.  
\- Die or live. No other choice.  
Yamcha just nodded and he was released. He felt how he is thrown over Frieza’s shoulder, leaving the room. He fainted. The curtains fell across.


End file.
